


For Mei

by ohayohimawari



Series: Romance of the Retired Kage [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Character Study, Dating, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Godaime Terumi Mei, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Is it a date?, Mei is Confused, Naughty Ninjas, Oral Sex, Orange-Peeling Porn, POV Female Character, POV Terumi Mei, Public Blow Jobs, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Romance, Smut, So is Kakashi, Strong Female Characters, kakamei, mature relationship, swalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: Mei navigates her post-retirement life and an unexpected romance with the Rokudaime Hokage.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you to Moonlight_Lily for being the most wonderful beta I have ever worked with. They have truly helped me tell this story to the best of my ability.
> 
> I love Mei Terumi's character. Even though her appearances in the Naruto series have been few and far between, she is a favorite of mine within that universe.  
> I struggled over the title of this story like I never have before, but I hope that readers will find the multiple meanings within it as they read through. This story itself is my gift for Mei, a character I enjoy learning about and writing for.
> 
> I do not own these characters; I had a wonderful time exploring them.

“I’m sorry; what did you say?”

Mei was too caught up in the sight of a man’s nimble fingers as they delicately peeled an orange to realize their owner had been addressing her.  In her defense, his soft-spoken baritone rumbled more quietly than usual, his question further muffled by the mask he wore.  It was only when both of his sleepy grey eyes darted to hers that she discovered he was expecting a reply.

Tearing her attention away from his fingers, Mei watched as Kakashi glanced at the others in the room to confirm they were too occupied to notice him.  He quietly cleared his throat, and she understood that whatever he had to say was for her alone to hear.

“I asked you if you would like to attend this year’s International Halloween Gala with me.”

“Oh!” Mei hushed her surprise.  The International Halloween Gala had become an annual tradition since the Fourth Great Ninja War.  It was collectively hosted by the Daimyo of the various nations, held in the Land of Iron in honor of where the Shinobi Alliance had been born.

“Ah, I see you already have plans to go with someone else.”  Kakashi’s mask creased around his hidden, awkward smile.

“No, that’s not it.  Since I’d retired this year, I wasn’t expecting an invitation.”  Mei showcased an awkward smile of her own.  “It was delivered shortly before we left to travel here, and I haven’t sent my reply yet.”

Her fellow retiree softly chuckled.  “Of course you would be invited; your costumes have been something to look forward to every year.”  Kakashi’s eyes widened uncharacteristically.  He seemed surprised by his own admission, and quickly returned his focus to the orange in his hands.  Pulling at bits of membrane that only he could perceive, he missed the blush that dusted Mei’s face when he stammered, “I could RSVP for us both on mine…that is if you would like to accompany me.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Mei noticed the Yondaime Raikage’s eyes narrowing at them, betraying his growing curiosity at their discussion.  Worried he would interrupt before she could answer, she quickly whispered, “yes. I want to attend, with you.”

 

The remainder of the current Kage summit and the arranged dinner that followed offered no opportunities to elaborate on the quiet exchange.  Mei found herself unable to keep her undivided attention on the proceedings as they unfolded.

It wasn’t unusual for her thoughts to drift into daydreams of the Rokudaime Hokage while in his presence. There was no denying that Kakashi Hatake cut a fine figure of a man, even if his face was still a mystery to her.  She knew him to be a formidable shinobi many years before he became her equal in rank.  When he did accept the highest promotion his village could offer, he adopted a self-assurance, exuding strength and security which she found herself drawn to and Mei admired his ability to silently take command of a room upon entering it.  When he spoke, his calm and steady voice washed over her like a soothing balm.  In the years following the Fourth War, she allowed herself to steal discreet glances at him whenever they met, indulging the attraction that she wouldn’t act upon, given their respective positions.

Although she sat beside Kakashi at dinner, Mei was too nervous about continuing their private conversation, even if the situation had allowed it.  Her brain buzzed from a barrage of thoughts since she’d agreed to be… _his date?_   Should she consider it a date?  Did _he_ consider it a date?  Did people their age still _date_?

Suddenly, the horrible thought that she had been too obvious in admiring him invaded her mind.  It wasn’t long after such an unfortunate seed had been planted that a headache blossomed from it.  Mei sighed, closing her eyes as she set her teacup down.  Mentally preparing an excuse to leave, she pushed herself away from the table to depart.

“Are you alright?”  Kakashi was on his feet before she rose from her chair.  His low voice spoke the concern she also found in his eyes when she turned to look at him.

“Just a headache, probably from traveling today,” Mei prattled, hoping to cover her surprise from his sudden reaction.

 “I’m not used to the trains yet myself.”  Kakashi lightly chuckled as he scratched at the back of his head.

The commotion drew the attention of Mei’s successor Chojuro, who promptly expressed his own wish to retire, and offered to escort Mei back to their guest rooms in the Hokage Tower.  Kakashi extended his hand to grasp Mei’s, gently pulling her upright.  She felt a folded piece of paper being pressed into her palm as he gave her a pointed look and said, “I hope you’ll be feeling better by morning.”

“Thank you.”  Mei’s fingers curled around the secret missive to keep it hidden from the other guests at the table.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that you were feeling unwell,” Chojuro began what Mei expected to be a stream of apologies that would last the entire walk to their assigned quarters.

“The headache had just started before I stood up to leave.”  Mei tried to put the current Mizukage’s mind at ease, knowing he’d always been so sensitive when it came to her.  “I wouldn’t have expected you to notice something so trivial.”

“But the Rokudaime Hokage noticed.”  Chojuro continued to pout anyway.

 _‘That’s true; he did’_ Mei thought.  The idea that Kakashi paid such close attention to her caused her to blush for the second time that day.  She tightened her hold on the note she carried, eager to be alone so she could read it.

 

As soon as she’d entered her room and closed the door behind her, she unfolded the paper Kakashi had passed to her.  Mei recognized his slanted script as she read the name and address of a tea shop, and the short note that followed it:

_This is a quiet place where we could plan our costumes and other details. I’ll wait there around nine tomorrow morning if you are able to meet with me._

_Thank you for agreeing to go to the Gala with me, Mei._

_-K_

Mei brushed her thumb over her name, smiling at how it appeared in his handwriting.  It had been a long time since anyone had referred to her by it, without any title attached.  Kakashi had only called her Lady Mizukage before this, and the use of her given name made it easier to think that he’d asked her to accompany him for personal, rather than professional reasons.

Mei was still smiling after she’d washed her face and sat to brush out her hair before turning in.  Whether the Gala could be considered a date or not, she allowed herself to enjoy the flattery that came with being so singled out by a man like Kakashi Hatake.  She quickly braided her hair and climbed into bed to sleep off what remained of her tension headache.  There was no way she would allow it to prevent her from meeting him in the morning.


	2. About Time

Retirement had taught Mei how long a day could seem.  Years of her life spent fulfilling her duty to her nation and comrades had gone by in the blink of an eye. Now, the hours within each idle day stretched spent in the constant companionship of her overactive imagination and overthinking mind.

Today, she welcomed their company.  Mei couldn’t remember the last time her thoughts had been so happily occupied.  She lingered in bed-a new favorite pastime since retiring-with the morning sun shining on her still-closed eyelids.  The thrill of anticipation at what the day might bring surged all the way down to her toes.  She curled in on herself, enjoying the softness of the bedding that covered her, and allowed herself to think about the Rokudaime Hokage in ways she hadn’t dared to before.

She pulled the blanket up to her cheeks, imagining what it must feel like to always have half of her face covered, like Kakashi’s.  Did it ever get hot, or damp, or uncomfortable under that mask?  She supposed he was accustomed to it, after wearing it for so long.  Yet, she smirked at the vision of him struggling with an itchy nose.  She wondered if it was odd to be so attracted to a man without knowing what his face looked like.  As quickly as the question came to mind, she decided it wasn’t odd at all, and even if it _were_ , it wouldn’t stop her attraction.  It occurred to her that she was more curious about his reason for wearing the mask than she was about what it covered.

Mei’s imagination traveled below the mystery of the previous Hokage’s face.  Too many times she’d caught herself staring at his broad shoulders during the meetings they’d attended over the years.  She rolled onto her side and pulled one of the firm pillows on the bed against herself.  She rested her temple at the edge of it, visualizing his shoulder in its place.  Pressing her torso flush against the pillow, she traced the fingers of one hand slowly down the length of it.  She fell deeper into the fantasy of what it might be like to stroke his chest that way while being held close by him, and against him.

Mei’s fingers brushed the side of her breast, still pressed into the pillow.  Her body tingled, and her breath quickened at the thought of Kakashi’s fingers touching her that way.  She wanted to know how he smelled, what his skin might taste like.

Her own hand lightly caressed the dip of her abdomen, the swell of her hip and ghosted to between her legs before Mei realized that she still wasn’t sure if Kakashi had asked her on a date.  There was only one way to get the answer to that question, and she opened her eyes to check the clock on the nightstand beside her bed.  Seeing it was past seven, she pushed the pillow from her body and kicked the covers away.  Her fantasies threatened to make her late to meet with the man that inspired them, and now Mei was in such a hurry that she couldn’t spare a moment to feel embarrassed about it.

 

It was after eight when Mei emerged from her quarters.  She had memorized the name and address of the tea shop before leaving, but she wasn’t familiar with the streets of Konoha.  She’d never walked through the village unattended, and she didn’t want an escort now.  However, she still needed to have someone point her in the right direction if she didn’t want to be late to meet with Kakashi at nine.

Mei considered who she could consult.  She didn’t want to ask any of the other visitors, in case they decided to come with her.  This need for discretion narrowed her list of possibilities of who to ask for help down to one person.  Luckily, that very person was walking towards her as she approached the exit from the Hokage Tower.

“Good morning, Lady Godaime Mizukage.” Shikamaru Nara bowed his greeting to her.

“Good morning, Shikamaru.  You are just the person I was looking for,” Mei quieted her voice as she glanced around to ensure they couldn’t be overheard.

Shikamaru’s voice matched hers in volume when he replied, “the Rokudaime Hokage asked me to give you directions to a tea shop he thought you might enjoy.  However,” his lazy eyes lit with amusement, and he smirked as he continued, “I think I’ll suggest a more scenic route for you to take. You see,” Shikamaru stepped closer to her and lowered his voice further, “in Konoha, Lord Sixth is famous for running late.”

“Is that so?” Mei couldn’t prevent the irritation that briefly skirted across her face.  She was thankful that Kakashi had sent Shikamaru to help her find the tea shop, ensuring that she wouldn’t have to go through the awkwardness of asking around on her own.  It proved he certainly wanted her to meet him, but the idea of having to sit and wait alone for him to show up made her feel like her importance to him had diminished.

Happy that she could trust Shikamaru to present the perfect solution to her, she smiled warmly at him.  “Thank you for your thoughtfulness.  What path would you suggest I take?”

 

Mei enjoyed not only a lovely long walk but a pastry along with it, thanks to Shikamaru’s recommendation of a bakery on the way.  Her nerves had calmed down for having had something to eat.  She chuckled to herself that the head of the Nara clan was always solving problems for everyone; no wonder he was forever tired.

It was nearly nine-thirty when she rounded the corner to her destination.  Mei stopped when she saw Kakashi.  He was standing near the door, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking in the opposite direction.

“Hi.” Mei hoped she didn’t sound as breathless as she felt.

“Hi.” Kakashi pulled his hands from his pockets as he walked towards her.  “I had asked Shikamaru to give you directions here, but I guess you didn’t cross paths with him.”  His eyes creased sheepishly. “I’m sorry for the trouble, and I’m glad you found your way here to me.”

The words Kakashi chose to use further stole what remained of Mei’s breath.  She recovered quickly, blushing as she confessed, “he did give me directions.” She folded her hands together in front of her, and looked down at them before she went on, “Shikamaru said you were known for your tardiness, so I took the longer route he suggested.” She raised her eyes to meet his. “I hope I haven’t left you standing here for long.”

Kakashi closed his eyes as he dropped his head.  He gently shook it as he softly chuckled at himself, apparently.  “I deserve that, I suppose.”  He reached out one hand to brush at hers, still clasped together in front of her.  “But, you are someone that I wouldn’t want to keep waiting, Mei.”


	3. Choosing Happiness

Mei could painstakingly recite the extended history of the Land of Water, including the names, dates, and accomplishments of all the Daimyos and Mizukages within it.  But if you asked her to relate every detail of the nervous chatter she’d shared with Kakashi in the ninety minutes they’d spent together at a tea shop that morning, she’d struggle with it.

There were two things she knew they _hadn’t_ discussed: the first being whether attending the International Halloween Gala could be considered a date, and the second was what their costumes would be.

It was the latter that had them laughing as they walked to the Hokage’s office, where the representatives of the Shinobi Alliance were to gather.  The envoys from the Hidden Stone and Hidden Cloud villages were departing that afternoon, and it was expected that everyone be present to express their respect and wishes for safe travels to their allies.

“Would you join me for dinner tonight?  I promise to remember to talk about costume ideas instead of my ninken.” Kakashi scratched at the back of his head as they walked.  “I think I’ve told you all of the stories I have about them.  I certainly told you the best ones.”

At the mention of his ninken, her giggles began anew over one of those stories that involved a young Hatake, a great deal of mud, too little treats, and a very disappointed pug.

Mei felt like she was glowing.  The full enjoyment of the time spent with Kakashi bubbled within and around her.  So much of her life had been rules and expectations.  How to behave, what to say, duty to fulfill, and council members that had dictated her way through it all.  She’d had few precious moments to spare for herself in the years that led up to her retirement, and then she had too much time on her hands to think about what she’d missed out on.  This morning had been _fun._ It had been an experience she regretted not having when she was younger and thought she was now too old to have still.  She even loved the nervousness she felt, and how it had steadily dissipated the longer she remained in his company.

Now the Rokudaime Hokage was asking her to spend more time with him this evening, and it thrilled her.  “Yes Kakashi,” she tested how his name felt on her lips.  “I’d be happy to join you for dinner.  Thank you for inviting me.”

They reached the Hokage Tower, and Kakashi paused before the entrance.  “I should be thanking you, for the pleasure of your company.” He pointed at a cluster of trees across from where they stood.  “I’ll wait for you there at six this evening.” His eyes crinkled happily as he opened the door for her and nodded for her to walk through.  “You go ahead of me; I have a reputation for being late to uphold.” He winked.  “Though I will be on time for you this evening,” he said softly, and she smiled at him in reply before making her way up to the Nanadaime’s office.

 

“This afternoon?” Mei had somehow managed to smile and bow at all the right times even though she’d been so distracted throughout the goodbyes to the departing envoys.  However, her mind snapped back to her immediate surroundings when Chojuro announced that they would also be returning to the Mist that day.

“Yes, you know how the elders are Lady Mei.”  Chojuro sighed. “The longer I am absent, the more insignificant details they find to harass me with when I return.”

She did understand.  The village elders had hounded her for years, and she detested the control-both directly, and indirectly-they’d had over so much of her life.  Truth be told, the best part of passing the role of village leader to Chojuro was that she had far fewer dealings with the council.

Mei didn’t stop being the Godaime Mizukage though.  Even after retiring, it seemed that the elders could still find ways to threaten the personal happiness she wanted for herself, that she had just started to experience.  She hated it, so much so that she couldn’t stop the next word from leaving her mouth.  “No.”

“I mean,” Mei faltered, shocked by her own emphatic refusal.  She looked around her, at everyone and everything _except_ Kakashi.  Her searching eyes focused on a train as it roared past the large windows of the Hokage’s office.  “I’d rather not get right back on a train after feeling the effects of traveling yesterday.”

“I should’ve thought of that.” Chojuro’s surprise lessened after the explanation she’d provided.  “We can postpone our return until tomorrow.”

“Please don’t let me stop you.” Mei seized the opportunity to reassure Chojuro and secure her privacy that evening in one fell swoop.  “What you said about the Mizukage’s absence is correct, and I wouldn’t want to contribute to your workload, Lord Chojuro.” She cast a wide smile to the Rokudaime Mizukage. “We live in a time of peace; I can safely extend my visit with our allies by one day.  Go ahead without me, and I’ll leave tomorrow.”  Mei needed to convince her overprotective successor to accept this plan, so she didn’t want to press her luck by insisting she stay longer than that.

The acutely observant eyes of Shikamaru Nara had watched the whole scene unfold, and as expected, he knew what the next move should be.  “I’ll arrange Lady Godaime Mizukage’s travel arrangements personally, Lord Mizukage.  If it would put your mind at ease,” he added as he bowed to the leader of the Hidden Mist Village.

The Nanadaime Hokage brought his hand up to his chin, thinking aloud as he did.  “Both your family and mine planned to have dinner this evening with Gaara, y’know,” Naruto muttered.

Shikamaru closed his eyes in frustration with the Uzumaki’s continued inability to grasp the subtle details in social situations.  But it was Kakashi that stepped forward.

“I offer myself as the Lady Godaime Mizukage’s escort while she remains here.” He approached her side as he spoke.  “I’m certain a couple of retired Kages can entertain each other for one evening.” And with that, the matter was closed.

Mei was beside herself.  Kakashi had showcased his talent to command a situation-an ability she so admired in him-for her benefit.  Now, she had an entire evening to enjoy herself.  What’s more, it would be an evening of freedom from the constraints that had come with her position, too.  She hoped that the coming hours she’d spend with Kakashi would stretch on as long as they seemed to when she spent them alone.


	4. For Herself

The Kazekage, his sister Temari, and Kakashi accompanied Mei and her comrades to their quarters in the Hokage Tower.  There was no further discussion on Mei’s decision to remain in Konoha and the rest of the Mist envoy departed.

“I gave my word to be your escort. Is there anything, in particular, you would like to do?”  Kakashi asked Mei as the four of them made their way to exit the Tower.

“Actually, there is,” Mei began, “though I had wanted to ask Temari to accompany me if she could spare a couple of hours this afternoon.  I’m sorry if it interferes with your promise.” Mei blushed, casting her gaze to the ground.  “There’s only been a few occasions where I’ve had the opportunity and freedom to indulge my feminine side. Now I have the perfect conditions for it, as well as an excellent reason.” She raised her eyes to Kakashi’s. “So please, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Neither his mask nor his voice could hide his smile when he answered her.  “I know perfectly well what your abilities and capabilities are and that you don’t require a guardian.  I only said as much to help you convince the Rokudaime Mizukage that it was fine for you to stay.”

Kakashi lowered his voice as he stepped closer to her; his eyes still focused on hers.  “I’m glad you succeeded. I hope you enjoy yourself, and I look forward to having dinner with you.”

It seemed that both Kakashi and Mei had forgotten they had an audience and Temari thought it best to remind them that they were still there.  “Between my brothers, my husband, and my son, I haven’t had many opportunities to indulge my feminine side, either. That sounds like fun.”

Kakashi took a step back from Mei but didn’t tear his eyes from hers until Gaara drew their attention.  “It appears we’re not needed here, Lord Sixth.”

“Please don’t call me that, Lord Kazekage.” Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets as the two men walked away.

Temari turned to Mei, her lips curling into a smile.  “Dinner, huh? I’m guessing you’d like a new dress for it.”

“Close.” Mei returned the smile.  “I’d like a new dress for _myself_ , and I plan on wearing it to dinner.”

 

Two hours and three shopping bags later, Mei returned to her guest room.  She had asked for tea to be brought up and busied herself with admiring her purchases while she waited for it.

Temari had convinced her that every woman needs a black cocktail dress, so that’s what they had set out to find.  Mei would never have chosen a dress that fell above her knees had she gone out on her own.  She thought that at her age, she ought not to wear a shorter length dress.  Temari thought otherwise, and when Mei saw her reflection as she tried on an A-line dress with a scoop neckline and three-quarter sleeves, she wondered why she’d placed such a restriction upon herself.  It was the perfect dress for her.

Mei decided that her new perfect dress deserved new shoes, earrings, and hair sticks to compliment it, too.  Her final purchase was a small bag of ginger-scented bath salts, which she planned to enjoy as part of a long soak before she got ready to have dinner with Kakashi.

As soon as her tea arrived, Mei drew a hot bath for herself.  She sprinkled the salts in the water as the tub filled and enjoyed the aroma that filled the room.  After turning the tap off, she removed her clothing and tied her hair up before washing herself with the hand shower attached to the wall.  Mei had made peace with how her body had changed as she'd grown older, and now she stopped to look at her nude reflection before stepping into her bath.

The last two days had made her feel decades younger; she was almost surprised to see the faint creases around her eyes and mouth when she looked at them.  Mei sipped her tea as she let the fingers of one hand run down her neck, over her collarbone, tracing the curve of one of her bared breasts, down past her stomach and rested her palm on her abdomen.  She wasn’t ashamed of her body-she had maintained her figure over the years despite the stress it had carried her through.

She was conscious of her age, though and for a fleeting moment, she wished that Kakashi had asked her to dinner twenty years ago when she had been firmer, smoother _.  ‘But that would’ve been impossible,’_ she realized. Their nations weren’t allies then.  “He’s asked you to dinner as you are now,” she told her reflection, and it smiled back at her.

 

Mei was ready at quarter to six.  She spent another ten minutes positioning herself by a window in her guest room from which she could see (while remaining unseen) the cluster of trees where Kakashi said he would wait for her.  She’d decided she would linger in her room until he arrived to walk down to meet him.  He promised he wouldn’t run late for her but now it was only five minutes to six, and he still wasn’t in sight.  Being a kunoichi and a Mizukage, Mei understood that you could count on unexpected delays and even though she felt a little silly about it, she couldn’t help that she wanted to be the Rokudaime Hokage’s top priority right now.  She was so focused on watching for a head of silver hair to appear anywhere near those trees, that she almost fell over when a knock at her door startled her.

Mei opened her door to find Kakashi standing there.  “I thought since the others from Mist were gone, you wouldn’t mind if I…came to…your door…” he trailed off.

He wore black trousers and a black dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. His spiky silver hair rebelled against his apparent attempts at wetting it down and combing it.  Mei could smell his aftershave even though he still wore his mask and as she admired what she could see of his face, she watched his eyes drift down the length of her body, slightly widening when they reached her legs.

She waited for his eyes to arrive at hers again and when they did he exhaled, “I can’t believe that I get to take you out to dinner tonight.”


	5. She Needed to Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially, this was going to be a short one-shot for the Swalloween event on Tumblr. I decided that these two crazy kids deserved a romance though and I've enjoyed every step of the journey through this fic. I hope you've enjoyed reading it too.  
> This won't be the only story I write for this pair ❤

 “You know, we really ought to discuss what our costumes should be.”  Mei laughed, and she crossed one foot over the other so that she bumped against Kakashi’s shoulder as they walked together from the restaurant.  It was another in a series of flirtatious gestures between them that had gone on throughout dinner.  He would tap his fingers on her hand; she would brush his knuckles as she passed something to him until eventually they entwined their fingers and kept their hands locked together in the middle of the table between them.  They were still holding hands as they walked towards another of the bridges spanning the river that wound through Konoha.

Kakashi sighed. “I suppose we should.”

Mei was struck that he sounded unhappy about this and her mind jumped to unfortunate assumptions.  “Has something happened? Have you changed your mind about asking me to accompany you?”

“What? No!” Kakashi exclaimed, surprised.  “I sent off the RSVP this morning, including you as my date.”

There it was. _Date._ Mei stopped walking and stared at Kakashi, her lips stretching into a smile as her thoughts tumbled from them.  “Date…I’m your date. It’s a date?”

“By my count, it’s our third date.”  Kakashi stopped walking and turned to face her, still holding her hand and confused at her confusion.

Mei stood there, lips opening and closing without uttering a sound as his reckoning dawned on her.  Her silent stupor was interrupted by the raucous commotion of a rowdy group approaching the bridge from the opposite side.  Kakashi pulled Mei towards him by her hand, wrapped his other arm around her waist and whisked her away under the bridge where they could remain unseen and unheard.

She clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as he set her down on her feet at the river’s edge below the bridge.  His eyes darted between hers as he whispered, “what? Am…am I wrong? I’m not very good at this,” he stuttered.

Mei’s giggles ceased and she removed her hand to squeeze his arm as she whispered her reply.  “I’m laughing at myself.  I didn’t want to assume…and all the while you thought…oh, Kakashi I’m sorry. I’m not very good at this either. I never imagined you would see me this way, that _you_ could be attracted to _me_. I wasn’t sure what your reason was for asking me, and I guess it just wasn’t clear enough for me.”

She tilted her head to search his eyes as Kakashi seemed to collect his thoughts before speaking again.  “I value your opinion and your mind. I’m impressed by your strength and your grace. When you walk into a room, everyone sits a little straighter. Haven’t you noticed that?” He chuckled.

Mei shook her head, unable to speak as he continued, “you seem more relaxed at the Gala every year. You’re so beautiful Mei, and it’s a pleasure to watch you enjoy yourself. I didn’t want to miss that, and I thought the best way to make sure I didn’t would be to ask you to accompany me.”

Kakashi brought one hand to cradle her face and pulled his mask down with the other.  Mei closed her eyes and felt his breath coming out in puffs, fanning over her face.  He touched his lips to hers, so carefully at first before gradually intensifying the kiss.  Mei parted her lips with a sigh, taking his bottom lip between hers and he pressed himself against her, pulling her closer until there was no space between their bodies.

She was breathless when he rested his forehead against hers.  “Is that clear enough for you?” he asked.

Mei nodded and started walking backward until she came to a stop against the embankment that supported the bridge.  She was both overwhelmed and empowered by his compliments at the same time.  She began to see the extent of his admiration for her, that it matched the depth of her admiration for him and understood that it spanned not just days, but _years_.

Mei tugged Kakashi into another, deeper kiss, weaving her fingers into the hair at the back of his head and pulling him in until it was impossible to be closer. She opened her mouth and softly moaned when she felt his tongue stroke hers.  She broke the kiss, turning her head to the side to catch her breath, listening to his pants as he nuzzled her ear. “Then why did you seem disappointed when I mentioned that we’d need to decide on our costumes?”

“Because,” he kissed the tender spot where her jaw met her ear. “It was my reason to keep asking you to come out with me.”  He began kissing a trail down the side of her neck, his lips and the words that fell from them making her pulse race. “I didn’t bring it up when I sat next to you at dinner so I could ask you to meet me at the tea shop.  Then I kept talking about my ninken so I could ask you to dinner.  But I guess now we have to decide because tomorrow-” he chose to kiss her collarbone instead of finishing the sentence.

 _‘I’m leaving,’_ Mei thought. She ran her hands across his broad shoulders, reveling in the feel of them. She stroked the fingers of one hand down his chest, living out her fantasy as she lifted her leg to wrap around his waist and arched her back. Kakashi muffled his groan into the crook of her neck, and she could feel how much he wanted her when she brushed her core against his.

 _‘We have tonight.’_ Mei decided she was still free to act on impulses that she hadn’t before. She was spurred on by Kakashi’s desire for her- his hot, quick breath ghosted over her throat, his hips flexed in time with hers, his arousal firming with each rub against her. Knowing she had this effect on him increased her hunger, her thirst for him and she felt daring. She needed to know that she could make him come undone, too.

Keeping him locked against her with her leg, Mei pushed herself away from the bridge support she leaned against.  She pivoted, turning their bodies to pin him against the embankment instead. She lifted his hand from her waist, taking one of his fingers into her mouth.

Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked his finger, teasing him as well as herself.  Mei’s eyes sought Kakashi’s and found the lust she felt reflected in them.  She smirked around his finger and hummed as she sank down in front of him, raking her fingers along the length of his torso as she did.

Her fingers rushed to undo his trousers. “Mei, what are you doing- _Oh, Mei_.” Kakashi’s surprised whisper became a groan as she hurried to free his straining member from its confines.

“Shh,” she hushed him, smiling at his shock and pleasure as she stroked him.  Though they were well hidden under the bridge in the dark of night, the two retired Kages would have to be careful if they didn’t want to be caught.  The possibility of being discovered thrilled her, emboldened her, and she would not be denied the gratification of his release there and then.

Mei’s kekkei genkai gifted her unique abilities off the battlefield too, and she watched Kakashi’s eyes widen as she opened her mouth and slowly took him inch by inch.  When his length was fully sheathed within her throat, she hummed to prove how much it pleased her.

Kakashi’s head fell back, and his eyes squeezed shut as she placed her hands on either side of his hips, guiding him through languid strokes, urging him to thrust into her gently. She felt his legs tense in hesitation when she tried to quicken their pace.

Mei stilled his hips with her hands, moving her head so she could take him in and out as she wanted to.  She devoured him, tasting the salty tang of his skin and breathing in the mild soap he used, mixed with his own musky scent. She couldn’t get enough of him.

Kakashi’s breathing became quick and shallow.  He pressed his hands flat against the embankment that supported him and arched his back into Mei, letting her take what she wanted from him.  His legs trembled, he suppressed his grunts, and she felt him jerk within her. She halted her movements, swallowing around him until he had nothing left.

He was still catching his breath as she stood, smirking and returning him to his trousers. The look of wonder on his face made her giggle as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Mei smiled at Kakashi’s warm breath against her lips when he chuckled, “I’m going to need a minute to recover from that.”

“Make it a quick one then, because I need you,” she whispered before kissing him again.

 

“Have you put any thought into a costume for yourself?” Mei laid in her bed on her back with her eyes closed, sated and happy.

“No. But,” Kakashi’s husky voice came from beside her as he leaned over to kiss one of her eyelids. “I have an idea for yours.” He kissed her other eyelid.

“Oh? What is it?” She opened her eyes to look at him, propped on one elbow on his side next to her, tracing the fingers of his other hand up and down her exposed breast.

“A historical figure, known for her intelligence.” Kakashi kissed Mei’s forehead. “As well as her political savviness.” He kissed her throat. He cast her a sly look before continuing, “she’s also famous for being spirited and daring,” he kissed her sternum, “and beautiful.” He finished, kissing her softly on her lips. “You could go as Cleopatra this year.”

Mei closed her eyes again and her smile grew as she warmed up to the idea, but then she giggled at the thought that interrupted it. “You might like to go as Anubis, then.”

“My ninken will be thrilled.” Kakashi’s laughter rumbled through his chest as Mei tucked herself against him and drifted off to sleep.

 

**Epilogue**

Cleopatra drifted about the room, laughing at the costumes the guests wore under the watchful eyes of Anubis at the International Halloween Gala that year.  Whether it was because her long hair had changed from auburn to black, or because only the _upper_ half of his face was covered by a mask, none of the other attendees guessed who they truly were. What couldn’t be disguised was the romantic attachment between the pair during their brief appearance that night.  Only Mei recognized Kakashi’s visible roguish smirk, and shortly after it had been directed at her, the couple disappeared for the rest of the evening.

 

** The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here](http://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/post/179618715397/for-mei-complete) for original fanart by Maxx-Powers and KibouNoKuro for this story!  
>  Posted with permission, do not repost or share without the artist's authorization.  
> Check out [maxx-powers](http://maxx-powers.tumblr.com/) and [kibounokuro](http://kibounokuro.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for more amazing fanart!


End file.
